Duke Nukem 3D (Sega Genesis)
Duke Nukem 3D for Sega Mega Drive/Genesis is a little-known port of Duke Nukem 3D. It was released only in Brazil by local Sega distributor Tec Toy in 1998 and re-released in the whole world in 2015 by Piko Interactive. It is a highly simplified version of the game, going so far as to only include a simplified version of the second episode, Lunar Apocalypse. Rather than porting the level design from the original game, this version features original levels with a flat layout and 90-degree angles only (similar to Wolfenstein 3D). Textures, sprites, and sounds are largely ported from the PC version in greatly reduced quality. The game is considered to be very advanced for the Sega Genesis 16-bit console. Speculation Some internet sources state that while 3D Realms considers the game unauthorized, Tec Toy claims to have obtained a license from publisher GT Interactive. It has been speculated that the game is an extensive modification of the Sega Genesis FPS game Zero Tolerance. Level list #Space Port #The Incubator #Secret Laser #Lunar Space #Occupied Territory #Mortal Prison #Fatal Wind #Electric Station #Overlord Storyline At the very beginning of the game, there is no storyline. If it counts, the back cover of the game gives a brief explanation on what to expect from the game's storyline; "It's time to kick some ass! Alien killers are about to invade Los Angeles. From one moment to another, the human race becomes threatened with extinction. Now only Duke Nukem can prevent this massacre on planet Earth, doing what he does best: EXPLODING, DETONATING, MASSACRE, SKINNING and ANNIHILATING aliens!" (Translated by BroNsisGaming ) The only point in-game where a story is present is at the very end after Duke kills the Overlord final boss and sees a Cycloid Emperor on a giant monitor; "Duke cracked his knuckles and smirked, 'I need a stiff drink... a shower... and, a soft-skinned belly to lie my head on.' A nearby moniter flickered on, and an incredibly ugly face spoke an ominous message: 'The moon assault Overlord has been defeated, as was our Battlelord on Earth. But while Duke Nukem has been distracted our main attack wave has begun it's final assault on Earth. We shall obliterate all resistance.' 'Guess again, freak show, ' Duke growled. 'Duke's coming back to town, and the last thing that's gonna go through your mind before you die... is my size 13 boot!'" This makes a brief explanation as to why there were pictures of the Battlelord and Cycloid Emperor bosses in SECRET LASER. Gallery Boxart, instruction booklet and magazine articles 422708_378342468856689_327024600655143_1330605_104139431_n.jpg|Cover. DK_3D_Tectoy_manual_-_front_and_back_(sega-brasil).jpg|Intruction booklet. DK_3D_Tectoy_manual_-_page_01_(sega-brasil).jpg|Intruction booklet. DK_3D_Tectoy_manual_-_pages_02_and_03_(sega-brasil).jpg|Intruction booklet. DK_3D_Tectoy_manual_-_pages_04_and_05_(sega-brasil).jpg|Intruction booklet. DK_3D_Tectoy_manual_-_pages_06_and_07_(sega-brasil).jpg|Intruction booklet. DK_3D_Tectoy_manual_-_pages_08_and_09_(sega-brasil).jpg|Intruction booklet. DK_3D_Tectoy_manual_-_pages_10_and_11_(sega-brasil).jpg|Intruction booklet. DK_3D_Tectoy_manual_-_pages_12_and_13_(sega-brasil).jpg|Intruction booklet. DK_3D_Tectoy_manual_-_pages_14_and_15_(sega-brasil).jpg|Intruction booklet. Ação_Games_–_issue_131,_page_45.jpg|Article. Super_Game_Power_–_issue_55,_page_35_(akagames).jpg|Article. In-Game Photos Weapons 3.png|Shotgun (Located in SPACEPORT) 2.png|Pistol (Already obtained at the start of the game) 1.png|Mighty Boot (Already obtained at the start of the game) 4.png|Devastator (Found in THE INCUBATOR) 5.png|Pipe Bomb (Found in THE INCUBATOR) 6.png|RPG (Found in THE INCUBATOR) 7.png|Chaingun Cannon (Found in THE INCUBATOR) Enemies Assault_Trooper_(Sega_Genesis).png|Assault Tropper Sentry_Drone_(Sega_Genesis).png|Sentry Drone Proctozoid_(Sega_Genesis).png|Protozoid Slimer Pig_Cop_(Sega_Ganesis).png|Pig Cop Turret_(Sega_Genesis).png|Turret Octabrain_(Sega_Genesis).png|Octabrain Enforcer_(Sega_Genesis).png|Enforcer Assault_Commander_(Sega_Genesis).png|Assault Commander Overlord_(Sega_Genesis).png|Overlord final.png|The defeat of the final boss (Overlord) in DN3D Genesis. This is found at the very end of OVERLORD. General screenshots DK_3D_title_screen_(Sega_Genesis)_(1).png|Title screen. Cyc'.png|A wall that displays 4 pictures of the Cycloid Emperor alongside the wall right next to it withholding another 4 pictures of it (SECRET LASER). The Cycloid Emperor is not present in this game. Batt.png|A video screen -or- wallpapering of a Battlelord in SECRET LASER. The Battlelord is not present in this game. The_Babes_1_(Sega_Genesis).png|First babe. They still say "Kill me... Kill me..." and the player still can blow them up. infected.png|The only other type of infected female in DN3D Genesis. Luke_Skywalker_(Sega_Genesis).png|Luke Skywalker easter egg in the final level. Play_Magazine_(Sega_Genesis).png|Play Magazine as a wall poster. end.png|End-Level "Auto-Destruct" button. (All levels) flame.png|A flame sprinkler in Duke Nukem 3D Genesis, which was originally intended for the actual Duke Nukem 3D, but was cancelled somewhere in the Beta. It was later on put into the map "Rise of the Triad", but in much better quality than displayed here. space.png|Flying in space in LUNAR SPACE (DN3D Genesis). The beta for Duke Nukem 3D (PC) was intended to have in-space scenarios, but were cancelled. body.png|Body suit (Space suit) in DN3D Genesis. Intended for the PC DN3D but was cancelled due to the cancelled in-space scenes. tele.png|This photo shows teleporting in Duke Nukem 3D for Genesis lunar.png|In LUNAR SPACE (DN3D Genesis) the enemies in space would always gib. This is most likely because the in-space terrain wasn't made to handle NPC corpses lying around for more than a few seconds. map.png|Animated map on a wall in DN3D Genesis elec.png|Electric strikes. Originally planned for Duke3D (PC) but was cancelled. Ending DK_3D_ending_(Sega_Genesis)_(1).png DK_3D_ending_(Sega_Genesis)_(2).png DK_3D_ending_(Sega_Genesis)_(3).png cut.png DK_3D_ending_(Sega_Genesis)_(5).png DK_3D_ending_(Sega_Genesis)_(6).png endin.png spae.png|Final cutscene showns Duke's spacecraft passing by a spaceshuttle on his way back to Earth. If one look closely, the spaceshuttle has a Brazilian flag painted on the wing. Trivia *This version features Pig Cop in Lunar Apocalypse. *The only Duke speech are when you start a game in the three difficult levels, Or when Duke dies or refuses to load a game. *This is the only Duke Nukem 3D version to feature an usable Space Suit. External links *Duke Nukem 3D Game.com & Mega Drive guides and detailed level maps (in Japanese) Google translated version *An entire walkthrough of this game by BroNsisGaming can be found here *A video review also by BroNsisGaming can be found here *Music from Mega Drive -- main theme, level 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 Category:Games Category:Duke Nukem 3D